


Wait, What?!

by Farleigh_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers has trust issues, Steve finally sees Star Wars, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farleigh_Wolf/pseuds/Farleigh_Wolf
Summary: Steve Rogers spends a day doing new things with a friend, and gets over some of his issues.





	Wait, What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on AO3, so please be gentle. Tried to make this a believable one shot for Steve, using an original female character. Kept it pretty simple, hope you enjoy it!

“Wait, what?! How?!” Emma shrieked with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

“Well, it just never happened,” he replied the tips of his ears blushing. The two of them sat across from each other in their usual booth at Steve’s favorite diner. The lunch rush was over so they didn’t have to worry about anyone in an adjoining booth overhearing the conversation.

“Steve, this is just ridiculous. How have we been friends for over two years, and I am only now finding out that you haven’t seen Star Wars? I’m totally giving Tony a ration of shit for this,” her stern expression as she pulled out her phone to message Tony Stark to berate him for failing Captain America so grievously made Steve grin and chuckle across from her.

“Is it really such a big deal, I mean come on it’s only a movie,” he waited for her reaction, knowing that he was starting shit. Steve Rogers was secretly the snarkiest, most sarcastic ass she had ever met. It was definitely at odds with the public persona of Captain America, that everyone expected to be all wholesome apple pie goodness.

Emma’s head snapped up, gasping in slack jawed outrage, “Oh uh-UH! I am fixing this right fucking now! Pay the check Rogers, we’ve got movies to watch.”

“Alright, alright,” he dropped a couple of twenties on the table and took her hand to help her up before escorting her out of the diner, his hand at the small of her back as she typed furiously into her phone. He waved a goodbye to their waitress as he held the door for her. It always made her feel special when he performed those little gestures that for him were second nature but so few people did anymore. Steve was self-conscious about it when he first met her, worried that it would come off as sexist, but she quickly assured him that she was not offended by it. In turn he liked that he could relax and be himself around her, without having to worry about being misconstrued. He had nothing but the highest regard for women, between being raised by a single mother during the depression, and working with Peggy Carter during the war he knew better than to ever underestimate someone based on their gender.

For the last two years Emma Greyson had been working with the Avengers in New York as a social media/public relations liaison. It involved dealing with a lot of bullshit, but the perks made every headache worth it. Not only did she have her own apartment in Avengers tower, a healthy salary with benefits and a 401k, but she also quickly became fast friends with the team. Obviously, she had been derelict in her duties as a friend in regards to Steve’s pop culture education, but that would swiftly be remedied.

“We don’t have to watch them right now, I know you’re busy,” Steve started as he stood by his Harley and handed her a helmet.

“Captain, I consider it my patriotic duty to make sure your education is as well rounded as possible. It would be down-right un-American of me to not handle this situation,” she replied with a wink and no small amount of sass as she strapped on the helmet and swung onto the back of the bike.

“Well alright then,” he smirked as he started up the bike, “Hold on tight.”

Her arms snaked around his waist, her body snug up against his. It was a warm day so he had forgone wearing his leather jacket. She tucked her face between his shoulder blades breathing in his scent. She loved this part. Being able to hold on to him and breathe him in without coming off as a creeper. She tried to keep her crush to herself and remain as professional as possible, it could be challenging at times, but he had enough women hitting on him (in some cases literally throwing their panties at him), to have to worry about unwelcome attention from his friends. Nat teased him mercilessly about the amount of offers he got at every public appearance they had to make, and though he took it in stride Emma knew it bothered him. They had talked about it during one of their many late-night conversations in the common room, this time after returning from the annual Stark Gala where he had received his usual two dozen or so propositions. In his mind he was still the skinny guy from Brooklyn that women didn’t look twice at. He knew that the women who threw themselves at him weren’t interested in him for anything other than his persona. He also confessed that at times he was tempted to take one of them up on their offer, but he just couldn’t do it. “I’m just not that guy,” he shrugged. Emma was glad that he wasn’t that guy, the world had plenty of “that guy” to go around already.

Steve pulled the bike into his usual spot in the garage and turned off the engine, waiting for Emma to dismount, already missing the physical contact. She was comfortable in her physical affection with all of her friends, giving out hugs and kisses on the cheek to all of the people she was close to. Steve tried not to read too much into it, but he craved her touch even if it was only meant in a friendly fashion, especially after missions. A good hug from her went a long way to putting him back together again after having to deal with the scum of the universe. There were times when he thought he caught her looking at him in some way that was more than friendly, or maybe it was just wishful thinking. She flirted casually with all of them, Nat included, so he couldn’t be sure if she really meant it with him or if she was just having fun. In the time he’d known her she had gone out on a few dates, but nothing serious. She claimed that she was too busy for a relationship, and even if she did get involved with someone it wasn’t like she could talk about her day job with them without them having security clearance. Steve could relate. Emma had even confessed that once or twice the guys she went out with asked her out in an effort to meet the Avengers. That pissed him off. She was an amazing woman, any one of those guys would have been lucky to have her. Every day he went back and forth between wanting to see if the flirting was for fun, or if it was flirting with real intent. Emma was one of the few women that he was able to talk to without getting completely flustered, despite her being pretty as a picture. She was about average height, with long brown hair that looked a bit red out in sunlight, bright blue-green eyes, and creamy pale skin dusted with freckles. Along with a body with curves like a coke bottle that he found completely distracting. Maybe it was time to make a move. He had been waiting for the perfect moment, but he was beginning to doubt that was going to happen.

Emma turned to hand Steve the helmet and saw a thoughtful look on his face. His eyes flit to hers then down to the ground with a slight smile as he took the helmet and hooked the strap over one of the handlebars.

“Hey, you ok?” she asked sincerely as she grabbed his hand and waggled it back and forth.

“Yeah, yeah, just spaced out for a second,” he gave her hand a quick squeeze and stood up from the bike. They walked to the elevator and she bumped him in the arm playfully with her shoulder.

“Trust me, you’ll like these movies, they’re a classic just like you,” she giggled as she pushed the button for the residential floor of the tower.

“Ha ha ha, very funny,” he replied acerbically, swinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him, tickling her in the side with the other hand. She shrieked and giggled, trying to pull away from him.

“No fair!” she snorted, playfully punching him in his rock-hard abs, “Ow, Jesus what are you made of, stone?”

“Serves you right, trying to hit me. Better be careful or I’ll report you for elder abuse,” he teased, releasing her reluctantly.

“Oh right, you’re only like 30 years old in real time. I don’t count your time on ice, no matter what Tony says,” she replied sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed at her and followed her out of the elevator to her apartment door. She held her thumb to the reader and waited the two seconds for it to flash green and unlock her door. Her apartment was a one bed/one bath with a living room and small kitchen, just like most of the rooms on this floor. There were a few two and three-bedroom units, then above was Tony’s penthouse.

There was a large communal kitchen off of the main lounge where most meals were cooked family style.  
Her place always made Steve feel at home. It was colorful and comfortable with art on the walls and soft throw blankets and pillows on the couch. He liked spending time with her in her own space, surrounded by her favorite things and her scent, he felt enveloped by her. Sam thought it was because Steve was touch starved, as he was hesitant to get involved with people. Since waking up from the ice the majority of people he had encountered wanted something from Captain America, but didn’t have much use for Steve Rogers. Kind of made it hard to open up. Emma had been a lifeline. One that he reached for gratefully, but he was so scared of reading the situation wrong that he hadn’t made any romantic overtures. How did people even do that anymore? Bucky had always been so smooth, he would definitely know what to do. At least the Bucky he knew back in Brooklyn would have known. He didn’t know how much was left of his old friend anymore. The search for the former Winter Soldier continued, albeit slowly. Sam was tracking down a few leads, and they were due to hit a Hydra base in a couple of weeks that might give them some more information. For now, he was determined to put away the Captain and just be Steve.

They kicked their shoes off at the door, and Emma set her bag down on the kitchen island and moved into the living room to set up the movie. Steve walked behind her, his presence always so compelling, even as he flopped down onto her couch. He grinned up at her, his right arm stretched out across the top of the sofa.

“So, if I watch these I’m out of the doghouse? What if I don’t like ‘em?” he smirked up at her.

“Steven Grant Rogers, don’t even joke about that,” she arched one eyebrow at him, “If you don’t like Star Wars, then I don’t know if we can be friends anymore, and that would just break my heart!” Emma finished in a mockingly solemn tone, her hand over her heart.

“Well I can’t have that now can I,” his voice was low and his face soft. Emma blushed and turned back to the tv to start the movie.

“Aw come off it Rogers, you know I’m just kidding,” she was flustered and blushing. “If it’s not your cup of tea, then that’s fine.”

The movie started and Emma sat down on the other end of the couch, not quite all the way up to the arm, but easily leaving a couple of feet of space between them. The introduction scrolled across the screen, Steve intently reading along. He seemed to settle more into the couch, shifting slightly more towards the middle. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as Darth Vader overtook Princess Leia’s ship, he laughed at the droid’s dialog, and rolled his eyes at Luke’s whining. Emma smiled at his reactions through the whole movie, laughing out loud when he cheered as Han showed up at the end to pull Luke’s butt out of the fire so he could destroy the Death Star. By the time the end credits rolled she was almost up against his side, his body heat radiating out and pulling her in.

“So, what did you think?” She asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

“Ok, yeah, I liked it,” he pretended to grump, tousling her hair, “Can we watch the next one?”

She grinned a chuffed a little laugh, “Sure, you want something to drink?”

“Water is fine, but um, can we make popcorn?”

“Of course we can make popcorn, duh!” she smacked his leg playfully and hopped up from the couch to head into the kitchen. Steve followed, thinking to help her out, when she turned back abruptly about to ask him a question and bumped solidly into his chest. His arms went around her to keep her from falling back, which is how he wound up with an armload of beautiful female pressed up against him. Emma’s eyes went wide, and her pupils dilated as she looked up at him breathless. The moment stretched out, and Steve realized it was THAT moment, the one he’d been waiting for. He knew if he didn’t take his shot, he would regret it.

“Sorry,” she whispered, “I didn’t realize…”

Steve dipped his head down and captured his lips with his own, tentative and gentle at first. Then he heard Emma’s breath catch in her throat as she melted against him. He tightened his arms around her and angled his lips across her deepening the kiss, his tongue briefly touching her upper lip, licking into her mouth as she opened up to him. A thrill ran up his spine as her tongue stroked against his. It was deep and intense and everything he’d imagined kissing Emma would be. He groaned and pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

“Wow,” she gasped, completely surprised to find herself clinging to the man she’d been slowly falling for, feeling him try to catch his breath after kissing her silly. His eyes had gone dark, only a bare ring of blue showing around his blown wide pupils. His face was still impossibly close, his breath puffing across her cheek. How was this her life?

“Is this ok?” his voice was rough, and his eyes uncertain when she didn’t say anything more.

“Hell yes, it’s ok,” she groaned as she reached up to the back of his neck, her fingers splayed through his impossibly soft hair, and pulled him back down for another kiss. Desire swooped through her belly when he groaned into the kiss, clutching her closer with one hand at the side of her face and the other at the small of her back. His tongue sweeping in to claim her mouth deep and filthy. Her hands clutched at his ridiculously wide shoulders as his hands drifted down her back, over the curve of her hips to cup her round ass, pulling her up off the ground. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned at the friction of his cock against the seam of her jeans.

“Bed,” she declared pulling away from him briefly, “We need a bed.”

“Yes ma’am,” he nipped at her full bottom lip and turned towards her bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

Steve sat down on the edge of Emma’s bed, pulling her hips close into his. They both moaned as she rolled her hips against his erection. He pulled back from kissing her and swept his hand down her hair, looking into her eyes.

“So, I have a sort of confession to make,” he began feeling nervous.

“It’s ok Steve, you can tell me anything,” she soothed cupping her hand to his cheek.

“I know I can, you’re one of the few people I actually trust,” Steve took a deep breath and continued, “I really like you, I have for a long time, but I was afraid to ruin this. Things haven’t ever worked out for me when it comes to women, and I care about you. I just don’t want to fuck this up and lose you.”

Emma couldn’t believe that for once her feelings were actually reciprocated. She kissed him lightly and leaned back to say, “I’ve felt the same way, but I didn’t want to be like one of those women who are constantly throwing themselves at you.”

“You could never be sweetheart,” he kissed the side of her neck and she sighed, “There’s more that I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Emma ran her hands through his hair, his face tucked into the crook of her neck.

He was too embarrassed to say what needed to be said to her face so he hid in her hair, “I’ve never actually done this.”

“Wait, what?” Emma replied gently, pulling his head up to look at him, “And I’m not saying this to make you self-conscious, but no way you have moves like you do and you haven’t had sex before.”

“Well, I’ve fooled around with a few women, but never went all the way,” he was blushing up to the roots of his hair and all the way down his neck. But she continued to stroke his hair and soothe him until he could relax and look at her again, “Does that bother you?”

“No, it absolutely does not bother me Steve,” she reassured him, “So who were these girls you got to fool around with, huh?” she teased. Steve smiled bashfully up at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

“One or two of the USO girls may have found their way back to my dressing room on occasion,” he winked at her.

“And it never went further than fooling around?” Emma was honestly surprised the entire kick line didn’t jump his bones given the opportunity.

“Nah, it never felt right,” he pulled her close for another deep soul devouring kiss.

“Does this feel right?” Her voice was husky with passion as his hands started to move on her again.

“This feels so right sweetheart,” he squeezed her hips and rasped, “You just might need to show me a thing or two.”

She grinned down at him, “Yes sir.”

“Oh shit,” he groaned into her mouth and lay back on the bed pulling her down with him and rolling over so she was underneath him. She chuckled against his mouth.

“Uh oh, did I push a button?” She nibbled on his lower lip, sinking her teeth in just a little bit sharply and releasing it, slipping her hands up under his t-shirt to run her fingertips over his abs. The absolutely feral look he gave her sending a spike of lust to her pussy. Steve growled (yes growled) and tossed her up onto the pillows, reaching back to jerk his shirt up over his head and tossed it over his shoulder. Her breath shuddered as she took in the sight of his perfect body as he prowled up the bed towards her. How did she get so fucking lucky?

Steve was surprised at the visceral reaction he had to her calling him “Sir”. He’d done his research, and watched his fair share of porn (which at first embarrassed him, but he quickly got over), and he never thought that would be a kink for him. He crawled up over her, bracing his weight up on his elbows, his hips cradled into hers rocking into her as he devoured her mouth. He kissed across her jaw and down her neck, spending some time there when she moaned and bucked up against him as he hit a sensitive spot.

“Jesus you have good instincts,” she sighed touching him wherever she could reach, “Take off my shirt?”

“Do you like this shirt a lot?” He asked, quirking up an eyebrow.

“It’s not one of my favorites, why?” she was confused. Then he ripped her shirt off. “Holy shit that was hot Steve!”

She writhed beneath him as he kissed, nipped, and tongued her cleavage. Emma leaned up and wiggled her hands behind her to unclasp her bra. As soon as it was loose Steve had the straps down and had flung the offending garment across the room to join his shirt, wherever that was. He leaned up away from her to gaze reverently down at her body.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he cradled her head with one hand as he kissed her, moaning at the skin to skin contact, something he’d never felt before. Her hands slid over his body, down to his belt to unbuckle it, then she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his zipper. He rose up slightly to look at her as she pushed the waist band of this jeans and boxer briefs down over his hips freeing his erection. She ghosted her fingertips over him making him gasp and moan, then wrapped her soft hand around him pumping up and down a couple of times before he took hold of her wrist and moved her hand up to the bed next to her head and held it down.

“Sweetheart, you keep that up and this won’t last. And I really want it to last.”  
Emma smiled up at him and started to unfasten her jeans, which he took over from her quickly stripping her jeans and panties down her legs, then shimmying out of his own jeans to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Kneeling between her legs he looked down at her, still not believing he got to see and touch her like this. His hands caressed up her body, sliding up her legs, caressing over her hips, stroking over her stomach. He laid down to her side so he could pay proper attention to her breasts, cupping them in his big warm hands, licking and kissing them until she begged him to take her nipple into his mouth. He suckled at her pebbled nipples, scraping gently with his teeth.

“More, Steve please, I need more,” she pleaded.

“Tell me what you need honey, I want to make you feel so good,” he kissed her sweet mouth until she was dizzy from him.

“I need you to touch me, please Steve,” she took hold of his hand and cupped it over her pussy. He stroked through her experimentally to see what made her moan and sigh.

“Fuck sweetheart, you’re so wet,” he sucked at her neck, “This all for me?”

“God Steve, you feel so good,” her hand drifted down to his cock and stroked over his hard length, “Want to feel you inside me.”

He hissed at the contact, thrusting two fingers up into her wetness, stoking her clit with his thumb. She keened and bucked her hips against his hand fucking herself down onto his fingers. He thrust up into her hand, shifting to be on top of her, weight held up on one arm.

“Condom?” He asked.

“I’m on the pill, so not necessary unless…”

He pulled his fingers out of her gently, she whined at the loss until she felt the blunt head of his cock at her entrance. She looked up at him as he sucked her wetness off of his fingers, he was already looking wrecked and he wasn’t even inside of her yet. Emma stroked down his back to his hips, spreading her legs wider for him, then guiding him into her.

“Go slow at first, you’re pretty big, and it’s been a while for me,” she kissed him sweetly, face flushed with arousal. He braced his forearms under her shoulders, his hands at her head stroking her cheeks as he slowly rocked his hips into her, his cock surging and retreating in shallow thrusts until he bottomed out. He held her there, eyes locked on hers, breath panting in and out, a fine sheen of sweat covering his golden skin.

“Is this ok?” He trembled above her with the effort of holding back. Then she rolled her hips against his, and his eyes flared, “God, fuck, dammit, baby you feel so fucking good.”

“Steve, baby please move, I need you to fuck me.”

He pulled out just over half way and snapped his hips back into her. She moaned and raked her nails down his back, as he did it again. She met him thrust for thrust, her hips rolling up into his as he rose up onto his hands fucking into her fast and hard, grunting each time he bottomed out. Emma braced her hands against his chest, arching her back up and grinding her hips against him, tits bouncing at the force of his thrusts, her legs wrapped around his narrow hips.

“Fuck Steve, I’m so fucking close,” she wailed, moving her hand down to stroke her clit as he reached down under her ass to lift her onto his cock hitting her g-spot perfectly. No more than half a dozen moves later she came hard screaming his name, her pussy spasming even tighter around his swollen cock, sucking him down into his own climax. His hips thrust erratically into her as he sank down onto her, holding her close as he shivered with aftershocks. Not wanting to smother her, he slipped out of her over sensitive pussy and laid down beside her, gathering her up in his arms so her head rested on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her hair.

“You are so full of shit, Steve,” she sighed cuddling closer, pulling she sheet up over them.

“What, why?” He replied worried.

“First time my ass,” she teased biting his nipple lightly. He yelped and laughed.

“True story sweetheart,” his chest rumbled with laughter, “Although Tony did introduce me to porn hub.”

Emma leaned up to ogle him, “Are you kidding me?!”

Steve laughed, “No, he was trying to shock me. Didn’t realize how educational I’d find it.”

She shrieked with laughter, trying to stifle her giggles in his chest, failed miserably, and snorted with laughter again. “So, was this your first orgasm with another person then?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he gazed down at you tenderly, stroking your hair back from your face.

“How was it? Everything you hoped for?” Emma tried to hide her face in his shoulder, but he wouldn’t let her.

“Better,” he kissed her slow and sweet and held her close.

“So, you ready to watch Empire?”

“Sure, why not, but do we have to leave the bed?”

“Nope, I can put it on in here,” she answered reaching for the remote.

They took a break for dinner before watching Return of the Jedi, in between getting distracted in each other. Steve claimed he had a lot of time to make up for and was an adventurous and generous lover, wanting to know all the ways to take her apart and make her come. By the next morning there was no coming back for either one of them, they had fallen hard. They had dressed and gone out to the big kitchen to make coffee and breakfast, when Tony came down for a dose of caffeine.

“Mornin’ Capsicle, heard Emma popped your cherry yesterday,” he quipped pouring himself a cup of coffee. Emma had been taking a drink from her own cup, but choked and almost spit it out all over Tony’s gorgeous Tom Ford suit.

“Excuse me?” she managed to sputter, Steve just stood there red faced, suppressing his laughter.

“You know, his Star Wars cherry. Honestly, I thought Sam would have done it already,” he looked at the two of you confused as you both roared with laughter at the thought of Sam popping any of Steve’s cherries. “I feel like I’m missing something.”

“Nope Tony, you’re not missing anything,” Steve replied pulling Emma in for a scorching kiss that had Tony doing his own spit take.

“Wait, what?!” he stuttered, watching them saunter out of the kitchen, arms around each other, “What did I miss?”

 


End file.
